


Surprise

by gostkings



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Crying, Dark Past, M/M, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gostkings/pseuds/gostkings
Summary: It's a new leaf, a new page for the Danganronpa 53 class when it turns out the Mastermind had kept them in a simulation, and they were all alive. The class of 16 now will reside with the survivors from past killing games on Jabberwock Island.





	Surprise

             Leaning on the railing, arms crossed, Kokichi Ouma sat alone as he had spent his time just days before. The killing game felt like a false reality only he had dreamt of, however it was real. The last to wake up, Ouma couldn't move for the first day. It felt like every inch of him had been crushed slowly… in that case, it had. Everyone else had someone to be with on the boat, a voyage to Jabberwock Island taking them quite a bit of time. No one mourns the wicked, and that was true for Ouma. He stayed alone in life and death. Eyes trailing along the water, he sees their time on the boat would be coming to a close soon. An island was just ahead, with a dock. Why did he have to be trapped on an island where most of the people hate him anyways? He couldn't take back what he did in the game.

             The now mellow liar pulls back, spinning around and landing in a purple sun lounging chair. His silence is interrupted when a shape approaches him. Shuichi? His truth, his crush, and… yet another person that hates him. What did he do this time?

             Sitting up and standing, Ouma smiles at the detective. “Saihara Shuichi! Didn't think I’d see you here— Gh-!!”

             Shuichi grabbed onto Ouma, pulling him in for a tight hug. He didn't let go. “Kokichi, please, no jokes for now…”

             Ouma stays silent, listening to Shuichi talk. He could hardly believe what Shuichi was saying. “I’m sorry about the killing game, how we—I—treated you. You wanted to help–”

             Ouma pulls back from the hug, glaring at Shuichi. He wanted to forgive him, but… “You said I’ll be alone forever. Who's the liar now?” Coldly turning around, he walks away from Shuichi. Anywhere but here would be ok.

             Walking along the beach, names buzzed in the liar's head. A group of four children, the Warriors of Hope, class 77, class 78… He had to remember them all, if he wanted to survive living on the island for even a year. Not that it mattered, he would eat alone, cry alone, do everything alone. I don't want Shuichi’s shitty sympathy… I don't want it, I don't.

             Falling into the sand, knees in the water, he throws a fistful of the sand into the ocean. He hated the pain that lingered from his death, he hated his classmates, this island, the way Shuichi smiles(but never at him). “Everything sucks,” he mutters. Why did Shuichi have to try and apologize? It threw everything off balance. He was fine never talking to anyone again… before that.

             He lies down, leaving most of his body in the water that came in and out. Watching the clouds and stars in the sky, Kokichi Ouma fell asleep to the sound of lapping waves.

             Shit… where am I? Eyes blinking open, he was no longer on the beach but on a bed. Shooting up, he glares around the room. What was going on?.. In a chair nearby, Saihara Shuichi sat, a book in his hand. He slowly set the book down, bookmarking it and looking at Ouma.

             “Are you okay?” Shuichi asked, the worry evident in his eyes. They were brighter in real life.

             “I’m fine.” Ouma stands in the opposite corner from him, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, what does he want? Anger or sadness? Acceptance? “You didn't have to bring me in here…”

             “Kokichi… I don't hate you.” Shuichi stood up, reaching both arms out. What did he want? A hug? 

             “Wouldn't you be happy to know what I did for you all?” Ouma spits. “I was the bad guy, the evil you needed to blame. But you… you always came back. I want nothing more than to be everyone's friend, trust me, but…” His hands drop to his sides, defeat. “I’ll always be alone.”

             “I don't think you're a bad person. The killing game changed us all, I’m not proud of some of the things I said or did. I realize now what you wanted to do for us… You’re just a kid, like the rest of us.” Shuichi takes slow, careful steps towards him. “No person should ever go through that… Never.”

             Ouma watched in dismay as Shuichi walked towards him, speaking softly. I have to refuse.. I can't- Shuichi hugged him, Ouma’s chin resting on his shoulder. I can't… Not now… The two fell to their knees, the hug only growing closer.

             Ouma began hiccuping, tears falling down his cheeks. “I’m suh-sorry, I’m sorry…” He continued to repeat this despite Shuichi’s soft shhhs. “I don't want to be alone, I...want friends… I want to make up for what I’ve done… I always thought I might be bad, but now I’m sure that it's true… I think you're so good, and I’m nothing like you… What makes you think I’m so special? If I could become half of what you think of me… I could learn to love like you. I could learn to be good… But the Kokichi Ouma you know is a bad person.”

             “Bad or good, every person deserves a chance.” Shuichi puts a hand on the back of his head. They were both crying. “Everyone here's done their fair share of suffering. Of bad, of good, of evil. They can accept each other for who they are, what they've done… because they grew as people. It's not fair to give up on you.”

             “You.. Saihara, you were the last person I thought of before I died.” What am I doing? “Every second you came to see me, despite everything I’ve done, you treated me normal.. You tried to be kind. I fell more in love with you every time you even looked my way. I still love you, and it’s not just a crush.. I would do anything for you, let you do anything to me, and wouldn't complain. I’m not in love with you because you were the only one nice to me… I’m in love with you because you're you. And you can hate me for this.. I just…”

             “Kokichi…” Shuichi pushes him back a little so he can look at the others face. “I came back every time because you confused me. I couldn't decipher why I felt weird around you, why I wanted to know the real you,.. You couldn't lie about the warmth of your hand or the little gestures you did when you told the truth that no one else noticed but I did because I was so enamored with you…” He laughs nervously, using one sleeve to rub his eyes. “Heh… what I’m trying to say is, I realized during the time it took you to wake up that I feel the same. I’m not going to hate you.. if anything, I want to be with you.”

             “What.. Saihara?…”

             “Kokichi, will you go out with me?”

             Ouma took a second to respond, but he met Shuichi’s eyes again. “I’m not going to be the best boyfriend.”

             “What I said.. It still stands… We can try things out, and.. hell, it won't be perfect, but…”

             “Of course I’ll go out with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm Back On My BS™ again! I've had an everyone lives au stuck in my head for a while now, and just had to write for my boys... Formatting's a little weird on this one but bear with me. If you're interested in seeing more of my works, let me know and I can publish more here!


End file.
